


pink heat

by jeongham



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, everyone else is minor its mostly 2yeon, i can't believe it's not fluff, lapslock, panty flashing, theres no specific au or anything this is so vague, we need more 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: is it three times the charm? or four?





	pink heat

the first time it happens, they’re at the park. jeongyeon doesn’t think much of it.

she, nayeon, tzuyu, and chaeyoung take turns on the swings. the warm spring evening draws a small crowd. and many short skirts. so far, jeongyeon has successfully ignored the soft, pale expanse of what nayeon’s skirt leaves uncovered. chaeyoung howls with glee as tzuyu relentlessly pushes her higher and higher, and then nayeon is whining, “hey, jeongyeon! why can’t you push me as hard as that?”

jeongyeon rolls her eyes, but gives nayeon a hearty shove anyway. now tzuyu shifts from foot to foot, looking bored.

“can we switch now? i want a turn on the swing again,” tzuyu calls, “not that my arms are tired or anything. i’m not weak!”

chaeyoung catapults herself off the swing, landing square on her feet in the short grass surrounding them. she turns to tzuyu with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

“sure you’re not. you can’t fool me, you big baby,” chaeyoung goads, stalking behind the swing tzuyu is irritatedly situating herself on. jeongyeon stops pushing nayeon, waiting for her to fling herself off the swing. tzuyu mutters something under her breath angrily, and chaeyoung scoffs, giving her a hard shove. then nayeon is leaping, short white skirt flying up behind her. pale pink panties peek out from the white curtain for an instance, and then nayeon’s hands are patting her skirt back down in a hurry. jeongyeon continues staring, now at the pale pink blush hovering over nayeon’s cheeks. heat sinks to the pit of her belly. suddenly she’s sweating much harder, even though the sun is beginning to disappear. 

“jeongyeon? are you gonna get on?” nayeon’s innocent voice pulls her mind out of the gutter.

jeongyeon shakes herself. runs a hand through her hair to get her bangs off her sticky forehead. blinks once, twice.

“uh,” she breathes, voice a smidge higher than normal, “it’s fine. you can stay on.”

chaeyoung and tzuyu haven’t even glanced at them; they’re too busy bickering back and forth about how strong, or rather, weak tzuyu is. as nayeon grips the swing chains with delicate hands and sits down, jeongyeon can’t tear her eyes away from how she hangs slightly off the back, soft legs swinging. she really wants to get a handful of - 

“jeongyeon? are you gonna push me, or not?” nayeon’s sweet, teasing call wakes her mind up once again. jeongyeon bolts towards the swing and gives nayeon a light push. 

it’s just the heat, she tells herself. 

***

the second time it happens, they’re at the local fair. jeongyeon tries not to think about it. 

it’s a breezy spring day, and the local fair has just opened for its seasonal go round. people are milling all about, eating treats and visiting the rides and attractions in the muggy heat. mina had invited jeongyeon, nayeon, momo, jihyo, and sana out for the afternoon. jihyo walks, arms linked, in between nayeon and jeongyeon contently as momo does cartwheels alongside them and mina and sana trail behind. 

“oh!” nayeon squeaks, “i just remembered there’s this booth somewhere over by the ferris wheel that sells these absolutely amazing cookies. we have to get some!”

jeongyeon giggles at her enthusiasm and jihyo voices her agreement. suddenly, mina’s quiet voice pipes up from behind them, “hey, guys, there’s this ride sana and i want to go on; it’s just over there.”

nayeon frowns for a second, and then says, “oh. we were gonna head over to the ferris wheel and get something to eat. meet you there in fifteen?”

“sure,” mina smiles, tugging sana in the other direction. momo can’t pass up an opportunity involving food, so she stays with the rest of them. nayeon begins to gush about the cookies again, pulling away from jihyo and leading the way to the ferris wheel. she spots the booth in the distance and begins to skip cheerfully towards it. every bounce has her short skirt flying up a bit, and jeongyeon stiffens in jihyo’s hold. 

they find an empty picnic table and sit down, waiting for nayeon to come back with the cookies. eventually she comes skipping back, armed with drinks and cookies for them all. she sets them down with care, and momo frantically starts to shove the treats in her mouth. nayeon’s brow furrows as they grab their share, and then she frowns.

“i forgot to get myself a cookie!” she giggles, rolling her eyes at herself. jeongyeon groans as jihyo and momo laugh with mouths full. nayeon skips back off to the booth, each bounce uncovering a sliver more of her velvety legs. and then comes a gust of wind, and those same pink panties peek out from the white folds of nayeon’s skirt.

immediately jeongyeon chokes on her bite of cookie as she stares at where nayeon’s skirt now lies perfectly flat. her face burns. she averts her eyes and tries to ignore the way the heat first tingles at the back of her neck and then oozes down to the pit of her belly. she glances at momo, but she’s busy stuffing her face. then she glances at jihyo, who’s giving her a very strange look. and then she’s looking up at nayeon’s cheerful smile. she looks from jeongyeon to jihyo and back, clueless.

“what’d i miss?”

***

the third time it happens (not that jeongyeon keeps track, or anything), they’re at a party. jeongyeon is beginning to think nayeon knows what’s up.

it’s officially the beginning of summer, and that needs to be celebrated, obviously, with alcohol, loud music, and scantily-clad young adults. an already tipsy nayeon is clinging to her arm as they weave through the crowd of party-goers, trying to find the bathroom. apparently nayeon really has to pee. 

“jeongyeon, i swear, i’m gonna pee my pants,” nayeon blurts directly into her ear. she’s not wearing pants. she’s wearing a very short, shimmery spaghetti-strap dress. jeongyeon has no doubt she’s got red lipstick smeared all over her ear now. she tries to stumble faster through the crowd. it’s very hard to navigate when there’s blaring music, blinding disco lights and drunk people who have no idea how to dance everywhere they turn.

“hold on,” jeongyeon yell-speaks, gripping nayeon’s waist so they don’t get separated, “i think that’s it, right there. see that white door?” 

“oh, yay! we found it!” nayeon exclaims, lips moving right up against her ear. they tear themselves apart from the crowd and nayeon totters to the bathroom, flinging the door open. before she slams the door shut, she turns to jeongyeon with a worried face, “don’t leave me! stay right outside this door!”

jeongyeon barks out a laugh at how serious nayeon sounds, “i will. hurry up though, i think they’re gonna play the song we requested next.”

jeongyeon leans on the door of the bathroom, swishing around whatever concoction is in her cup. before she knows it, she hears the knob rattling around from the inside. nayeon grips jeongyeon’s arm and falls onto her as soon as she’s out, and they move off into the crowd again. well, try to. 

nayeon’s grip is suddenly stronger, and they’re not moving forward anymore. jeongyeon turns around to see what the matter is, and instantly wishes she hadn’t. 

nayeon is fiddling one-handed with her dress, caught up on the doorknob. it’s ridden up just so jeongyeon catches a bit of those same pale pink panties peeking out from nayeon’s thighs (jeongyeon is glad they’re away from the crowd and that nobody else gets to see this) and the short, shimmery dress nayeon’s managed to unhook from the knob. jeongyeon tries to turn back around and peel her gaze away before nayeon catches her, but instead they lock eyes and both their cheeks turn pale pink. nayeon laughs at once, “haha, how did that even happen?” 

jeongyeon stutters for a moment and then decides she’s not going to be able to form a sentence with the intense heat pulsing through her body. nayeon pats her dress and grabs jeongyeon’s arm once again as they stumble back into the crowd. jeongyeon slips an arm back around her waist as they make their way aimlessly through the chaos. she slips it a bit lower and snarks, “do you ever wash those?”

*** 

when it happens again, they’re in the subway. jeongyeon knows nayeon is being a tease.

she and nayeon are taking the subway to go visit jihyo, because it’s so much cooler underground than above ground, where the sun beats down mercilessly through the humid summer. but it’s still summer, even underground, so nayeon wears her usual skirt and jeongyeon dons a pair of hot pants. it seems everyone else decided to take the subway too, because the crowd underground is very large. people bustle every which way: shoving, yelling, walking obnoxiously slow, and the like. 

“jeongyeon, look. i think that’s the train we need to get on,” nayeon says, gesturing somewhere in the direction of a cluster of trains that look exactly alike.

“nayeon, they all look the same. which-” jeongyeon shuts up when nayeon promptly bends over in front of her, skirt riding up to reveal the pale pink panties. heat erupts at the tips of her ears, racing to the back of her neck and cheeks, making her burn. it courses through her veins, down, until it pools deep in her belly. she coughs loudly and clears her throat. nayeon still hasn’t moved, and the panties are right up against her. if nayeon doesn’t move jeongyeon thinks she’ll probably become a volcano and blow up.

“nayeon, what the fuck,” she hisses.

nayeon finally straightens up and turns around to face jeongyeon. her mouth falls open as she feigns shock, “oh my goodness, i dropped my keys!”

she jingles them in front of jeongyeon’s face - which looks very similar to a tomato - and smiles sweetly. then she links their arms and draws them towards one of the trains. jeongyeon’s mind still hasn’t processed anything as she lets herself be led through the subway. now, they’re entering the train. nayeon shoves their way to the back. it’s still full of people, although, they’re glued to their mobiles. nayeon pushes her down onto the only empty seat left, in the corner, and stands next to her. jeongyeon stares blindly ahead for a good while before turning to look at nayeon. instead she’s met with the pink panties once again - she has a clear view up nayeon’s skirt. 

the heat she’d felt before only intensifies, and jeongyeon quickly crosses her legs, sitting on her hands. however, she never looks away. her cheeks burn more furiously when she realizes that nayeon knows what jeongyeon can see. once they exit the subway, jeongyeon’s sweating, but it’s definitely not the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading <333


End file.
